


I wouldn't mind

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [12]
Category: El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, F/F, No merecen, Que alguien les de una mantita y un peluche o algo, Riddle sale poco pero es fantastico, Seren y Dalharil no pueden ser felices on my watch, Songfic, Teoría: Dalharil es la ex de Seren, spoilers ep 19
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS EPISODIO 19Merrily we fall out of line, out of lineI'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Kudos: 3





	I wouldn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yo escribiendo esto: B)  
> Yo cuando se vea en canon que esto es bullshit: [imaginar aquí un emoticono de clown]

_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain, humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

Sus pasos apenas se oían en los suelos de piedra del templo. Bueno, los de Seren era normal que no se oyesen, estaba levitando, pero los de Dalharil sí se debían a su gran habilidad para el sigilo. El sonido de la lluvia camuflaba las risas que intentaban disimular mientras hacían camino hacia el patio.

Sabían que si las pillaban habría consecuencias, pero eran jóvenes y querían divertirse un poco. Así que con todo el cuidado del mundo recorrían los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero eso no era problema cuando una dispone de herramientas de ladrón.

Seren salió y se dejó caer, sintiendo el suelo mojado bajo sus pies. Era una sensación increíble: la tierra húmeda; las gotas salpicándole la cara; el viento jugando con su ropa, como si la reconociese como parte de él. Y se giró para mirar a Dalharil, que aún estaba dentro, sin atreverse a poner un pie en el patio.

“Venga,” susurró tendiendo una mano hacia ella, “ven conmigo.” Había algo en su voz, un sentimiento que quizás no acababa de identificar a tan pronta edad. O tal vez lo había sabido siempre, pero estaba empezando a descubrirlo.

Porque eran jóvenes, la adolescencia no del todo ahí aún. Una edad de cuestionarse cosas, de averiguar cómo eres, de hacer un poco el tonto. Y algo estaba naciendo entre las dos, algo a lo que no eran capaces de ponerle nombre porque ninguna sabía exactamente qué era esa sensación. Ese ardor en el pecho, esa cabeza nublada cada vez que pensaban en la otra, esas ganas irrefrenables de estar juntas…

Dalharil dio primero un paso pequeñito, sintiendo como el agua corría por su piel, aun con medio cuerpo dentro y el otro medio fuera. Y tomó la mano de Seren. Allá que fueron las dos corriendo. Corriendo por diversión, no porque alguien las persiguiese. Y era una locura, si las pillaban iba a acabar muy mal la escapada nocturna, pero merecía la pena el riesgo.

Corrieron y corrieron bajo la lluvia, sin ninguna dirección, a trompicones por el patio, intentando no reír en alto. Corrieron hasta cansarse y una vez se cansaron, con los pulmones exigiendo oxígeno, pararon una al lado de la otra. Aun cogidas de la mano.

Trataban de recuperar el aliento, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes por la emoción. Y tal vez fue en ese momento cuando las dos se dieron cuenta de que eso que sentían no iba a hacer más que crecer. Riddle las iba a regañar cuando apareciesen en la puerta de su habitación mojadas y sucias de barro para pedirle que usase prestidigitación para limpiarlas. Pero la verdad es que ninguna de las dos quería moverse de allí.

_I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

Cada vez era más difícil ocultar lo que sentían, cada vez dolía más. Pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso. Ninguna se atrevía por miedo a las consecuencias que podría haber si las pillaban. Dalharil ya lo pasaba mal como para añadir algo más que pudieran echarle en cara.

Por eso Seren no se atrevía a hacer nada. No quería que su situación empeorase. Pero se le rompía el corazón de todo lo que tenía ganas de decirle a Dalharil y no podía. Todas las miradas robadas, todos los susurros, todos los llantos en mitad de la noche y como la abrazaba para calmarla. Ojalá en esos momentos en los que venía llorando poder decirle cómo la veía ella.

“Seren, cariño, ¿vas a decirle algo a Dalharil?” Riddle solía picarla cuando la veía muy ofuscada en algo. Y el muy cabrón siempre acertaba en los momentos en los que estaba pensando en ella. “Quiero decir, es evidente. Hazte el favor y habla con ella.”

Pero Seren nunca seguía sus consejos. ¿Qué iba a saber él? Le caía muy bien Riddle, era prácticamente su hermano. Pero él vivía muy bien, no tenía tanto de que quejarse como ellas, no tenía tanto que perder.

Por eso se sorprendió un día cuando fue la propia Dalharil la que le dijo que quería hablar con ella. Fueron al cuarto de Seren, dónde actualmente no había nadie más. La de cabellos blancos empezó a caminar por la habitación, nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio.

“Dalharil, ¿pasa algo?” La verdad es que Seren tenía miedo. Su mente no dejaba de pensar incontables escenarios en los que la noticia que le daba era cada vez peor. La iban a castigar. La iban a mandar lejos. No las iban a dejar volver a verse.

Esta paró, mirando un momento por la ventana antes de girarse. Había determinación en su mirada, que a muchos les parecería intimidadora, pero para Seren era lo más bonito del mundo. “Seren… hace mucho que quería decirte esto. Pero…” Pareció dudar, apartando la vista un momento para luego volver a los ojos de Seren. “Tenía miedo.”

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Las dos tenían miedo, en mayor o menor medida siempre lo habían tenido. Pero nunca lo habían admitido así. Siempre habían sido susurros en la noche, voces quebradizas por el llanto, nudos en la garganta… Y nunca había sido en pasado.

Dio un par de pasos, acortando la distancia que las separaba. “Pero ya no tengo.”

Sería una locura tratar de saber cuál de las dos acabó de cerrar la distancia, qué manos tiraron primero, qué ojos se cerraron antes. Pero lo que estaba claro es que ni siquiera les hacía falta oír lo que la otra sentía, ya lo sabían.

_Carefully we're placed for our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

“Os lo digo de verdad.” Seren tenía cuidado de mantener la voz baja. Uno nunca sabe quién escucha en la oscuridad de la noche. Y no estaban hablando precisamente de tonterías. “Vayámonos de aquí.”

Un par de ojos azules y otro par de ojos negros la miraron. En los del color del cielo había curiosidad, como la de un pajarillo que vuela y se plantea si volver al nido. En los que eran como la noche misma había preocupación y tal vez una chispa de esperanza, cómo una estrella brillando.

Pero ninguno respondió, esperando a que siguiese hablando. “Esto es una puta mierda. Aquí realmente solo podemos confiar entre nosotros. ¿No nos merecemos ser libres? ¿Poder tomar nuestras decisiones en lugar de ejecutar las que nos ordenan?”

Parecieron pensarlo, Riddle acariciándose la barbilla con su mano de mago. “Pero Seren,” dijo, “¿cómo podemos saber que irá bien?”

Realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso. Simplemente no podían saberlo, pero había que arriesgarse. Ella no pensaba pasarse toda su vida viviendo así. “Porque estaremos juntos. Siempre.”

Dalharil la miró a los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Las cosas no estaban siendo muy fáciles para ella. Conforme más crecía más responsabilidades le estaban dando y mayor era el castigo cuando metía la pata. “¿Prometes que estaremos siempre juntos?”

Una mano gris claro buscó otra más oscura, encontrándola encerrada en un puño. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, sus miradas fijas la una en la otra. El silencio de la noche era abrumador, solo roto por sus respiraciones. “Te lo prometo. Si nos vamos, nos vamos los tres juntos; si nos quedamos, nos quedamos los tres juntos.”

_I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

Tras aquella charla, aquel momento en el que Seren había prometido que no se separarían nunca, Dalharil tenía que hablar con ella. A solas, sin Riddle. Este pareció entenderlo, yéndose a “dar una vuelta” aunque fuese más tarde de lo que es aceptable para dar una vuelta.

“Seren.” Dijo una vez estuvieron solas en la habitación.

La susodicha se giró, un poco alarmada por el tono con el que le había hablado. ¿Algo iba mal? ¿Algo que no le había contado y ni siquiera se atrevía a decir delante de Riddle? Honestamente cuando le dijo que se fuese esperaba que fuese porque quería mimos, no por algo serio.

Dalharil parecía nerviosa, moviendo las manos una con otra, un tic. “Cuando has dicho lo de que estaremos juntos siempre…” Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas.

De forma muy similar a cuando se dijeron cómo se sentían, en la mente de Seren empezaron a pasar todas las peores continuaciones a eso. Le iba a decir que ya no la quería. Le iba a decir que la mandaban lejos. Le iba a de-

“Quiero estar contigo.” Cortó lo que estaba pensando la de cabellos azules con solo esa frase. Se veía vulnerable, se veía mucho más dulce de lo que solía aparentar delante de los demás. “Para siempre.” Puntualizó, como si fuese necesario.

Seren no pudo evitar sentir como se iba un peso que no sabía ni que tenía en el pecho. De todo lo que pensaba que le podía decir… y le decía eso. Con una leve sonrisa se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano. “Para siempre suena a mucho tiempo.” Contestó bromeando, dándole un beso en la mejilla. “Pero no me importaría pasarlo contigo.”

_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

Había noches en las que se escaqueaban y se veían. Era peligroso, era arriesgado, era una locura. Pero la vida está hecha para disfrutarla. Y hoy era una de esas noches.

Normalmente era Dalharil quien se escapaba, alegando que era ella quien tomaba la decisión y Seren no debería sentirse culpable si las pillaban y la castigaban a ella. Y hoy no era diferente.

Se encontraban las dos tumbadas en la cama, con las sábanas enrolladas en sus entrelazados cuerpos desnudos. Y Seren estaba en proceso de intentar convencer a Dalharil de que volviese a su cama.

“Vamos,” le decía, “si te pillan aquí por la mañana sabrán lo que pasa.” Aun era pronto, sabía que de normal llevaba un rato convencerla para que volviese a su habitación. Tal vez por eso había más diversión que urgencia en su voz.

Dalharil la miraba sonriendo, con sus brazos rodeándola y acercándola más a ella. “¿Y si no lo hago?” No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. A veces acababa pronto y eran todo risas. A veces escalaba a algo demasiado real. “¿Y si me quedo?”

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Seren. “Sabes porque no puedes hacer eso.”

Manos que conocían cada rincón de su cuerpo empezaron a colarse desde su cuello hasta entre su pelo, acariciando y mimando. El gris oscuro perdiéndose entre tanto azul. “Vamos Seren…” Contestó con tono zalamero, que unido a las caricias estaba dejando sin excusas a la genasi.

La verdad es que se estaba muy a gusto allí, con la calidez de las sábanas y el cuerpo pegado al suyo. Estaba lloviendo y se oía un suave golpeteo de gotas contra el cristal de su ventana, lo cual la hacía pensar en aquel día, hacía ya más años de los que quería recordar. Sería fantástico poder quedarse así para siempre.

“Déjame quedarme.” Su voz se quebró, delatando la tristeza que trataba de ocultar, pero siempre acababa aflorando. Seren abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Dalharil. “Solo quiero ver tu cara al despertar…”

_You so know me_

_Pinch me gently_

_I can hardly breathe_

<<Si nos vamos, nos vamos los tres juntos; si nos quedamos, nos quedamos los tres juntos.>> Eso les había dicho aquella noche. ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Por qué?

Se había ido. Seren se había ido. Se había ido y les había dejado allí solos. A ella y a Riddle. Seren se había ido y Dalharil no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

A veces la odiaba. Odiaba la decisión que había tomado, odiaba que la hubiese abandonado, odiaba que hubiese abandonado a Riddle, odiaba todos los años haciéndose ilusiones con ella y todas las promesas rotas.

Pero otras veces sentía el pecho arder y no podía contener las lágrimas. La echaba de menos. Y su situación había empeorado considerablemente tras su marcha. No podía culparla por ello, o al menos no habitualmente.

En noches donde el peso de la responsabilidad era mayor al del amor, esas noches la maldecía. Esas noches le daban ganas de gritar, de golpear, esas noches ni siquiera se sentía como si misma.

Porque Seren le había prometido que estarían juntas. Para siempre.

_Forever is a long, long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

En algunas ocasiones Dalharil se sorprendía mirando de más los tonos azules de sus acuarelas. Sorprendiéndose de que el mismo que iba a usar para plasmar el mar en Punta Arena fuese el del pelo de Seren. Había pasado mucho tiempo, ¿unos diez años? Aproximadamente.

De todos modos, el tiempo no le importaba donde estaba ahora mismo. Lejos de su plano, lejos del templo, lejos de él. Llevaba relativamente poco en Punta Arena, pero quién sabe cómo transcurre el tiempo entre planos. Igual cuando volvía habían pasado cincuenta años que cinco segundos.

Y se había dado cuenta de algo. Aunque hiciese todo ese tiempo que no veía a Seren, no podía dejar de verla en pequeñas cosas. En el viento cuando soplaba de forma especialmente errática, en las nubes cuando tenían la forma de su pelo… Pero sobre todo la veía cuando sacaba su lista.

Al principio esta revelación la había molestado. A estas alturas de su vida Seren era un fantasma del pasado, no quería saber nada de ella. Pero poco a poco lo había aceptado por lo qué era.

Tanto tiempo pasado juntas hace que algunas cosas arraiguen en tu cerebro. Y bueno, parecía que Seren si había cumpido su promesa al final. Iba a estar con ella para siempre. Porque fuese donde fuese siempre habría algo que le recordase a ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo en parte: buah, como esto sea canon OWO  
> Yo en parte: buah, como esto sea canon TTOTT


End file.
